Poster
by Pachowable
Summary: Artemis wasn't sure why, but she couldn't tear herself away from the Flying Grayson poster. It seems like no matter where she went, that little freshman always seemed to pop up in her life.


**A/N: Performance could have been better, but I personally really liked it. I wanted to cuddle Robin the whole time. If it had a bit more Robin back story it would have been amazing. This is a quick, little one-shot of Artemis seeing the _Flying Grayson _poster and questioning her relationship with Dick Grayson and why she can't stop thinking about him. Review please.  
**

Poster

Artemis knew that she had to get the soup to M'gann, but she couldn't help but stare at the poster on the wall. The word _Grayson_ in particular had caught her attention and now she just couldn't pull herself away from the poster.

That little freshman had popped up in her life once again.

She knew who Dick Grayson was. She had him in two of her classes—Advanced Geometry and third year French. She didn't, per say, talk to him a whole bunch, but he had made it sure that she knew who he was and how devious he was. He constantly tried to play pranks on her and mess with her. He always turtled her backpack or stole random oddities from her while she wasn't looking. She had become his favorite person to mess with.

They weren't necessarily friends. She wasn't exactly sure what they were. They liked to talk to each other and screw with each other during class, but they never really associated with each other besides that. She had once went to talk to him after school when he was just standing in the school courtyard and when he saw her, he went the other way. That little instance made it clear that they were nothing more than "French Buddies".

But why did she feel complied to stay and stare up at the poster?

She had heard from Bette Kane about Dick Grayson's past. Artemis didn't even hear it directly from him. Again, her and Dick Grayson weren't necessarily friends. He didn't tell her his back-story; Bette had told her, and Bette was actually her friend. Bette told her that Dick had been apart of a circus act called the _Flying Graysons_. There had been a mobster trying to scam money from the circus, but the ringmaster—Mr. Haly—refused to pay money to him. Then, as a fault for not paying up, the mobster killed Mr. Haly's most valuable act as a way to sabotage him. All of the _Flying Graysons _died except for the last Grayson, Dick Grayson who had been too young to go perform the last—in many ways _last_—move. Dick Grayson was the last _Flying Grayson_. Then, he got adopted by Bruce Wayne, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, ect.

Maybe that's why Artemis wasn't so sure about Mr. Haly.

If he had only listened—if he had only paid up, then Dick Grayson wouldn't be the last. Then he wouldn't be an orphan. Then he wouldn't have been forced to be an orphan at age eight. Artemis and Dick Grayson weren't friends, so why was she so bent out shape because of that?

Everything bad seemed to happen at the prime age of eight. His family dying, her family "dying". Her mother had got sent to jail. Her mother was the rock of her family and when she was gone, well, her family started to fall apart. Jade left. Her Dad...he wasn't the same after her Mom had left. He always blamed himself and felt that he needed to create something huge for when her Mom got home. Maybe that's why he had trained Artemis so hard, so that her mother could see that their family was strong and solid. It didn't really end up working, though. Maybe she felt a sort of empathy towards Dick Grayson and that's why she couldn't tear herself from the poster because her and Dick Grayson weren't _really_ friends.

Artemis really should get the soup to M'gann; it's getting cold.

Still, she couldn't pull herself away from the poster. That little freshman with his cocky smile stuck in her mind. The little freshman that had put a _live_ bird in her backpack only for her to open her backpack and have it fly out. The little freshman that had asked if she enjoyed _archery_ and that maybe she should join the _archery_ club. The little freshman that teased her constantly. The little freshman that had walked her to the bus stop in the rain that one day. The little freshman that _wasn't _her friend.

No, they weren't necessarily friends.

"That soup is only going to stay hot so long," a voice quipped at her. She only barely acknowledged Roy joining her by glancing at him. In his hands he had two cups of hot chocolates and a can of whip cream tucked under his arm.

"You going to go paint yourself with that whip cream?" she retorted only halfheartedly. Her attention was still on the poster in front of her.

"I'm sure you'd like that," Roy snorted and readjusted the whip cream, so it wouldn't fall out. He finally noticed that she was intently staring up at the poster. "What's with the poster?"

Artemis sighed. What _is_ with the poster? Why couldn't she pull herself away from it? "_The Flying Graysons._" She didn't know why, but that seemed like it should be enough of answer in itself.

Roy shot up an eyebrow, "You can read. Congrats, I was worried there for a second."

"I…" she hesitated for a second. Roy knew that she didn't live in Star City with her 'uncle', but that was only appropriate. He was Green Arrow's _son_—adopted, whatever—and since when did a niece have to live with her uncle? Roy knew she lived in Gotham with whatever family she had there. Roy hadn't really tried digging up anything else—or at least he hadn't found anything about her and made it obvious. It was a bit surprisingly with the whole Cheshire thing two weeks ago that he didn't notice that Artemis and Cheshire looked a lot alike. They had the same face shape. She was surprised when he didn't mention anything. They had the same _lips_. Oh, Roy would know all about Cheshire's lips.

She _sorta_ wished that Roy knew who she was, so she could have an excuse to cuss him out in Vietnamese for kissing her sister.

"I know the last _Flying Grayson,_" she answered.

"Last?"

She quickly explained what happened to Dick Grayson, her not really friend. "The world really is a small place," she smirked, thinking about not only Dick, but her family getting so _involved_ with her the past couple days.

"When you're in this line of work, you start to notice that a lot," Roy agreed for once.

"You guys are really good at letting food cool." Pulling a ninja move, Robin just seemed to appear out of nowhere. He also had two cups of hot chocolate like Roy. He noticed the poster and frowned. "What are you guys staring at?"

Artemis took the hot chocolate from Roy and sipped it. What was she staring at? _Why_ was she still staring at it? It was just a simple poster, so why wasn't she just moving on. There was something nagging in the back of her mind about Dick Grayson and the instance she was in right now.

"A friend."


End file.
